Flowers for a Ghost
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: A ghost of her past self, Neliel wanders the battlefield alongside her companion Grimmjow, in search of herself and childhood she never had.


**Flowers for a Ghost**

A ghost of her past self, Neliel wanders the battlefield alongside her companion Grimmjow, in search of herself and a childhood she never had.

A/N: So like, I vaguely know where I'm going with this... yeah, totally winging this, woo! XD Apologies if there is any OOCness. It may occasionally be present for the sake of my story. D:

…. 

_Blood was spurting out from her wound, spilling across the laboratory floor._

"_Again, Neliel!" barked a voice in the background._

_Body trembling uncontrollably, a ten year old Neliel pushed her hands against the floor, her arms numb as she forced herself back onto her knees, spewing out blood as she did so. From her side, she sensed Grimmjow crawling along the bloody floor towards her, his harsh breathing giving away his position. Her head spun as his hand fell upon her shoulder, rocking back and forth as Grimmjow shook her to gain her attention. His .357 Magnum was shoved into her hands, wet with his blood as he breathed into her ear, "Thirteen centimetres... to the right... don't fail, please..."_

_Hands trembling as blood continued to spurt from her wound, Neliel directed her aim, praying that she could recall how much thirteen centimetres was._

_The sound of a gun shot rang in Neliel's ears and she coughed up blood as she collasped to the floor, a fresh bullet wound appearing in her side, seeping blood onto the tiled floor as she lay there, breathing raggedly._

"_Get up Neliel!" barked the voice that Neliel recognised to be the Major's from the intercom on the wall above her head._

_Dragging himself across the floor, Grimmjow clamped his hand tightly against Neliel's wound and seized the Magnum with his free hand, aiming at the gunman across from them, anger flashing in his maddened eyes as he shot at the man repeatedly._

_The gunman avoided the bullets successfully, anger having rendered Grimmjow's aim to be poor. Gripping the walkie-talkie strapped to his shoulder, he spoke into it as he warily watched Grimmjow struggle to reload the Magnum. "The subject is showing emotions. Please stop the synchronisation fo-"_

_The man collapsed to the floor as a bullet was placed in his chest._

_Across from him, supported by Grimmjow, Neliel knelt with the Magnum in hand, her breathing irregular as she struggled to cope with her wounds, silent tears cascading down her cheeks._

_Immediately, the door to the VR training room slid open and the familiar figures of the medical team rushed into the room, the head of the team barking out orders to each member._

_Neliel was gently pulled away from Grimmjow and laid across the floor, her hair matted with her own blood and her tears disregarded and ignored by the medical team members as they began to push needles into her skin and attend to her wounds. She continued to lay numbly on the floor as they removed the bullets from her wounds, unsure of why the tears continued to fall from her eyes when no one would take notice of them anyway._

_A small hand brushed against her cheek causing Neliel to turn her head towards the owner of the hand. Grimmjow watched her carefully, his face impassive as he reached forward once more to brush away another stray tear._

…

What made a person human? Was it emotions? Sense of direction?

"Two centimetres to the left."

Hands steady and finger poised to pull back the trigger, the young sniper patiently awaited for further directions in the pressing silence.

"Target is moving. Fifteen centimetres to the right. Shooting in 3... 2... 1."

The silencer attached to the end of the PTRS-41 muted the bullet that shot out into the open, swiftly slicing through the air and successfully penetrating the moving target's cranium.

The man watched the scene unfold before him unblinkingly, hand still placed unmoving upon the sniper's shoulder. A flicker of movement in his peripheral vision attracted his attention. "Another moving target," he murmured gently, causing the sniper to redirect the PTRS-41, "Seven metres to the east of the previous target. Shoot instantly."

With the silenced sound of the bullet shooting out from the barrel of the scoped PTRS-41, the man tapped the sniper twice on the shoulder before spinning around as he swiftly drew out his sleek black .357 Magnum revolver. A brief smirk flitted across his face at the look of surprise on the attacker that had attempted a sneak attack from behind as he aimed the Magnum directly between the enemy's eyes. "Engaging next target," he murmured, smirk vanishing as he pulled the trigger of the gun, the silencer attached muting the shot.

Turning back around, the man tapped the sniper's shoulder once before resting his hand upon it, murmuring, "Another approaching target. 4 metres south of the previous target."

Hands steady and finger poised to pull back the trigger, a young Neliel Oderschvank waited in the pressing silence for further directions in a dark world.

"Perfect synchronisation!" boomed Professor Mayuri as Neliel slipped out of the VR-training room, face vacant of emotion as she greeted him, eyes fixated upon the floor, "Good morning, professor."

The man who had been directing her aim during the training session, followed her out of the VR-training room, hand unconsciously reaching out and lightly touching Neliel's shoulder as he greeted the professor, his eyes briefly scanning the room as he did so. "Yo, professor."

Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes not addressing anyone in particular, Neliel spoke softly to her companion, "It's okay, Grimmjow."

Realising what he was doing, Grimmjow withdrew his hand, taking a silent step back, his eyes focused on the people before him; their facial expressions, body language, tone of voice, choice of words—they were all necessary when assessing the motives or objectives of a person.

Mayuri's eyes shifted their focus to Grimmjow, his mouth stretching into an eerie grin. "You never switch off, do you Grimmjow?" he asked, amused when Grimmjow's eyes narrowed briefly before he suppressed the emotion.

"I was raised and trained this way," he replied stiffly, steadily returning the professor's gaze.

Chuckling, Mayuri motioned towards his dark-haired lab assistant who hurried to his side, handing over a clipboard that Grimmjow had noticed she had been writing on from the corner of his eye. "The Major will be very pleased when he hears that the two of you have perfected your synchronisation," he explained, flicking through the papers attached to the clipboards. "But even if you hadn't synchronised naturally, science has already evolved to allow forced synchronisation. The world lives off of war, so it makes sense doesn't it? Still it's much more interesting when natural dehumanisation occurs. Right, Neliel?"

Neliel's face remained impassive. "Professor, if I may ask to stop training for today?"

Scratching his chin, Mayuri nodded his head. "Well, you have perfected your synchronisation... we can continue training tomorrow. I'm sure that when I give this report to the Major, he will have you deployed into the real battlefield very soon. You're both dismissed."

Stepping out of the training room, Grimmjow scratched his head, turning awkwardly to Neliel as she exited the room also, tilting her head in his direction as she sensed his presence. "I may not be able to see, but I do not require assistance to my own room. I'm sure you already understand that," she said simply before continuing confidently down the corridor, having memorised the area from her youth.

Growling, Grimmjow trailed behind her, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "If you think I was planning to do that, then you're the only one who misunderstands," he said gruffly before attempting to suppress his annoyance once more. "I was just wondering if you're really prepared for the battlefield," he explained causing Neliel to pull to a halt.

Stopping also, Grimmjow observed her. He could never manage to read her, even when they were young and forced to train together to synchronise. It was from synchronising with her that he came to understand that they had made a careful selection of their future killers. Even so, he did understand one thing about Neliel. "You told me yourself. You hate conflict and yet, you want to continue on to the battlefield? Why not just fail synchronisation like Mayuri's other subjects and be rejected from deployment?"

Neliel turned her head slightly towards him, eyes still upon the floor before her. "In a world where the economy depends upon the success of countries during war, it's more logical to fight, isn't it?" she explained, before proceeding to make her way down the corridor, leaving Grimmjow to stare after her retreating back.

...

The coffee was bitter, that was really all that was needed for Grimmjow to fling his mug at the head of his room mate who had grown accustomed to having to dodge flying objects.

"You're meant to continuously suppress your emotion, not release it at your own convenience," Ulquiorra stated, leaning back into his seat and calmly sipping his coffee. "It's unusual for someone like you to achieve perfect synchronisation. Neliel Oderschvank is understandable. You on the other hand-." Skilfully avoiding another thrown object—the unfortunate coaster—from Grimmjow, Ulquiorra resumed his sipping of his coffee. "You, on the other hand, have too much anger to be allowed on the battlefield."

"Go tell somebody who cares," grumbled Grimmjow, leaning back into his chair also.

Ulquiorra eyed Grimmjow expressionlessly over the rim of his coffee mug. "Emotions hinder one in combat. That is specifically why we've been trained the way we have," he explained, placing his mug back down onto a coaster.

Slamming his fist onto the table, Grimmjow growled menacingly, "You think I don't know that? Besides, we're not in battle right now, are we? Why the hell should I have to live day to day like I'm out there on the battlefield?"

Sipping nonchalantly on his coffee once more, Ulquiorra paused to respond, "I do hope you are constantly aware that they record all of our conversations. It is no wonder your partner is forced to complete extra simulation training with you. There is always punishment for the rebellious-"

"Ulquiorra. Shut the hell up," Grimmjow said flatly, emphasising the words by gesturing smoothly with his middle finger.

Before Ulquiorra could respond, there was a knock on the door causing both room mates to turn their attention to it.

"Yo, come on in then, it's not like this is a damn private place anyway," ordered Grimmjow, sneering as the doorknob turned.

A brunette head popped in, the young woman peering nervously around the room. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" the woman called tentatively, glancing about the room, shrinking back a little as she caught Ulquiorra's eye. "You're to report to the Major's office along with Neliel Oderschvank."

"Already hounding us for help, is he?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk, rising from his seat.

The woman laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head as she continued, "Ulquiorra Schiffer must also report to the Major's office alongside Yammy Riyalgo."

Startling the brunette by snorting derisively, Grimmjow roughly pushed passed her, hands shoved deep into his pockets. There was a good reason for his anger, he reasoned in his head.

"I do hope they don't intend to force us to coorporate as team mates," Ulquiorra mumbled to himself as he exited the room, closely following behind Grimmjow. So much so that he clipped the back of his shoes, causing the teal-haired soldier to snarl over his shoulder at him.

"DON'T WALK SO CLOSE TO ME!"

"If I choose to walk close to you, then I _will_ walk close to you."

A vein throbbed threateningly in Grimmjow's temple.

"Pl-please remain calm, Mr Jaegerjaquez!" pleaded the young woman as she trailed behind the two soldiers.

"Was I even talking to you, woman?" growled Grimmjow.

"I-I just wished to inform you s-sir, that before entering the major's office y-you will be required to complete the Hougyoku test-"

"WHAT?" snapped Grimmjow, stopping in his tracks and attention now given wholly to the messenger. "We did that stupid test long ago!"

The messenger appeared to deflate under Grimmjow's harsh gaze, confidence slipping away as they nervously glanced about themselves. "Th-the G-General of the Army insisted... upon this..."

A low growl rumbled from Grimmjow's throat before he suddenly turned his gaze back ahead, striving quickly down the intersecting corridors. His impatient heels clicked loudly about him, accompanied by the unusually soft padding of his dark-haired companions footsteps and the hesitant clacking of the messenger's high-heeled shoes. The echoes slowly drew his thoughts back to an unwanted memory and the uncomfortable thumping drone of a heartbeat began to fill his ears.

"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra's distant voice called, nearly drowned out by the unnerving beat of consciousness.

It twisted and swelled, yet remained whole and unmoving, beckoning for contact. Luminescent green. _So small, it even fit in her tiny hands._

"_It's alive, isn't it?"_

"Grimmjow," she called, hand placed reassuringly on his shoulder, drawing him out of the depths of his memory.

Shaking his head, Grimmjow scowled at the silent Neliel by his side, pushing her hand off of his shoulder. "Don't take my job," he mumbled, determined to make the scowl a permanent feature of his face as he placed his hand on her shoulder for guidance.

"I know," Neliel replied, the corners of her mouth twitching up.

"When did you get here anyway?" Grimmjow asked in an annoyed tone-having not missed her urge to smile-, allowing her to lead the way down the corridor, hand still firmly in place.

"While you were fantasising," commented Ulquiorra, trailing slightly behind the two.

"While I was—SINCE WHEN WAS I FANTASISING, ULQUIORRA?"

"Th-this is it," interrupted the messenger, causing the party to pull to a halt outside of a door marked in bright orange, RL07.

And ominous red light glared from its position above it.

The young woman scurried to the electronic keypad positioned on the adjacent wall and hurriedly input the pass code. The glaring red light flickered to green and slowly the door began to rise from the floor, mist escaping from the new opening.

Grimmjow's ears began to hum with the threatening pulse of an overwhelmingly powerful heart. His system instinctively began to pump adrenaline through him, a challenging smirk slowly pulling at his lips.

As the clouds of mist slowly escaped, it revealed the ever luminescent green orb positioned in the centre of the room. Placed in the cupped hands of a mournful angel; a timeless statue, aged and worn. Half of its right feathered wing was missing and red splatters of jewels adorned its body, evidence that the masses of human corpses surrounding it once had life. Weathered words were engraved in both the statue's forehead and Grimmjow's mind: _The judgement of the Hougyoku shall be received._

How could he possibly forget such words? It was the words the General of the Army had used to explain the loss of Neliel's sight.

"_The Hougyoku tests your capabilities and limits. That is why we have it. Those unworthy of being a part of my army will be punished by the Hougyoku,"_ he had stated calmly, an empty smile gracing his handsome face.

"_If I am unworthy... I gladly receive the judgement of the Hougyoku," an eight year old Neliel sobbed, choking as she reached towards the taunting glow of the orb. Blood flowed from her wounds from recent attempts, pooling about her violently trembling legs. The corpses below her feet were simply stepping stools and the angel before her was, hopefully, the angel of death..._

"...complete the test. Unfortunately, I have orders that you are not to leave the room until you have each undergone the test. Partners are to go in together. The door will be closed until your tests have been completed," explained the female messenger, unaware of Grimmjow's lapse in concentration.

Ulquiorra slipped his hands into his pockets and coolly stepped back. "Since, that buffoon, Yammy isn't here yet, I'll have to wait my turn."

"We'll be back soon then," Neliel replied quietly before turning her head in Grimmjow's direction. "Let's go."

Grimmjow unconsciously squeezed Neliel's shoulder, gaze focused upon the Hougyoku, iridescent as they stepped into the slowly darkening room.

The glowing orb became the sole light source as the door shut behind them.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Even without her sight, the haunting aura of the Hougyoku allowed Neliel to pinpoint exactly where it was.

"I'll go first," she breathed, taking a step towards it over the piles of corpses.

Carefully, both Neliel and Grimmjow made their way across the island of corpses to the centre of the room where the lone statue stood, mourning over the lives lost at its feet.

The throbbing of a heart was deafening now.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

It twisted and swelled, yet remained whole and unmoving, beckoning for contact. Luminescent green.

"If I am unworthy... I gladly receive the judgement of the Hougyoku," Neliel whispered, hand reaching out towards the pulsing green orb.

...

A/N: Wow, I don't know... what did you think? This is my first time ever attempting GrimmNel, so please be merciful! XD Please kindly leave a review! :D


End file.
